Billiard tables may be provided with a storage compartment for storage of billiard balls or other billiard equipment. Such storage compartments are usually below the apron and in the space between the legs of the table. Billiard tables are often designed with appealing aesthetic qualities similar to other pieces of home furniture. Unfortunately, an exposed storage compartment may detract from the aesthetically-pleasing design of the billiard table.